


Call Home

by ChuChuMarshmallow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Slight spoilers, True Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuChuMarshmallow/pseuds/ChuChuMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What lied ahead was overwhelming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> imagine how scared frisk must've been before facing asgore, not knowing what was in store after being told multiple times that he'd kill them. that's what brought this on. i'm sorry.

The hall is deathly quiet as Frisk walks through it the echo of their own soft footsteps being the only noise to bounce back and forth between the walls. It’s unsettling and eerie, and the anxiousness runs straight through them, cheering on trembling fingers and summoning thin beads of sweat to line their brow.

They wish Sans had stayed, if only a little longer. The path ahead was unavoidable now that they’ve come so far, they knew; Sans’ thought-provoking musings still hover in their mind, reminding them of what exactly ‘the end’ entailed, and yet it was only _just_ now hitting them. Footsteps slow to a stop outside of the large door, breath suddenly catching.

What lied ahead was overwhelming.

Despite their determination to move forward, they reach for their phone, a need for comfort proving to be a stronger emotion in that moment. Their thumb hovered over Papyrus’ name. They knew their phone was unlikely to work this far past the core, but the blaring optimism from their two friends would surely be enough to boost them.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

... _Nobody picked up._

Their lips tug but they fight the urge to frown. Another number sat before their eyes (Alphys hadn’t exactly programmed her number in; Frisk realized that a tad late), one that stopped answering the very moment they stepped out of the Ruins despite how many times they tried.

What other option did they have?

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

... _Nobody picked up._

A pressure builds behind their eyes. They try again, knowing better than to expect ─

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

... that warm and gentle voice ─

... _Nobody picked up._

... to suddenly be on the other side.

They press their back to the wall, phone still pressed to their ear. Even the dial tone was something more than the silence, but it didn’t stop the tears from falling without their explicit permission. They didn’t want to kill. They didn’t want to _be_ killed. Why did those two options seem to be the only ones? There was surely another way, but no matter which route they chose, weren’t they being forced to say goodbye to everyone they met? All those people that they’d made friends with?

It was painfully reminiscent of when they left the Ruins, where ‘goodbye’ consisted of a twisting feeling in their chest that made them want to turn around and change their mind despite knowing that what was done was final.

Soft whimpers echo in the hall.

“Mom... ”

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

“I’m scared... ”

... _Nobody picked up._

 

 

 


End file.
